1. Field of the Invention
Novel cinnamanilides as bacteriostats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many compounds have been suggested by the art as bacteriostatic agents in soaps, detergents and cosmetics. However, as is well known to those skilled in the art, many of these bacteriostatic compounds have some serious limitations in their use. For example, phenolic bacteriostats such as bisphenols, salicylanilides and hydroxydiphenyl ethers are photosensitive and when incorporated into a soap or detergent bar will discolor the bar upon prolonged exposure to sunlight. Bacteriostatic carbamates of bisphenols of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,128 are not photosensitive, but the cinnamanilides of this invention are far more soluble which enhances their utility in cosmetic and topical pharmaceutical preparations. Although bacteriostatic carbanilides are also not photosensitive and do not affect the whiteness of soap, each molecule can produce two molecules of aromatic amines on degradation and have the potential to provide more toxic by-products than desirable thereby limiting their use in soaps and cosmetics.